Katara vs. Amon
Katara vs. Amon, the third "What-If?" Death Battle contributed by Neutron67. Description Katara and Amon, two master waterbenders who are about to fight to the end to see who is superior. Will Amon's bloodbending prove too much, or will Katara rise above the Equalist and claim victory? Prelude Wiz: Earth, fire, air, and water. The four elements that can be bent in the world of Avatar. Boomstick: And if you happen to be a waterbender, you could surf some really big waves, or control a person's body with bloodbending! Wiz: Like Katara, waterbender of the South Pole. Boomstick: And Amon, the bloodbending leader of the Equalists. ''' Wiz: Now to make things even more interesting, this fight will be taking place during a full moon, giving both fighters stronger bending. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Katara Wiz: Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. The world became out of balance as they waged war for a hundred years, killing the Air Nomads and laying waste to the Earth Kingdom. In addition, they also lay waste to the two Water Tribes, taking away all the waterbenders in the South Pole, save one: Katara. Boomstick: But only because her dear old mother protected her identity during a Fire Nation raid, which also happened to be the day Katara lost her mother. Shortly after that, her father left to go fight in the war, leaving Katara alone. Well, puberty better happen early for this chick because she has to feed herself now. Wiz: Well, she had her brother and grandmother looking out for her, so there's that. But true enough. Katara lived most of her early life in the South Pole, with no waterbender to train her and develop her bending abilities. Boomstick: Until she and her brother found a small bald boy frozen in an iceberg. That was the day she met Aang, the Avatar and the last airbender, who fell in love with her at first sight. Katara: Why are you smiling at me like that? Aang: Oh, I was smiling. Sokka sighs. Boomstick: Well there's something you don't see every day. Wiz: Agreed. After she and her brother Sokka agreed to accompany Aang on his journey to master the four elements, Katara also began her journey to becoming one of the greatest waterbenders of all time. Boomstick: And she got plenty of opportunities to develop her powers. Especially after she stole a waterbending scroll from some pirates. Well, at least they weren't being captained by Jack Sparrow, or they'd have been screwed. Wiz: But after obtaining that scroll, Katara learned a wide variety of waterbending techniques, such as the water whip, a move she became particularly excellent in using. Boomstick: She's pretty good using water, especially when someone has pissed her off. Like the time Jet betrayed her trust after revealing his plans to destroy an evil town. Katara splashes Jet repeatedly before freezing him against a tree. Wiz: And that's only scratching the surface of her full potential. When they finally arrived at the North Pole, Katara faced a problem when Master Paku refused to train her simply because she was a girl. Boomstick: What a dick. Wiz: But that changed when he found out she was his fiancé's granddaughter. From that moment on, he saw great potential in Katara and agreed to teach her what he knew. And since then, her waterbending has been a sight to see. She has been able to challenge Paku in a fight, convert water to ice at will, and take on some of the most experienced and formidable benders of the time, such as members of the Dai Li. Katara: You can't knock me down! Boomstick: And her waterbending is pretty good for making surfboards for beach parties. And there was also the time she beat Azula. You know, that bitch who was always trying to kill them. Wiz: Well, Azual was losing her mind when that happened. However, it is worth noting that Katara beat Azula on the day of Sozin's Comet, which, on paper, should've meant Azula would be able to stomp Katara with ease. Katara has also put bloodbending to use before, a move created by the elderly waterbender Hama. Though Katara was repulsed by the fact that she could control other people, she has used it in the past. Boomstick: Ah, the terrible things I would do with bloodbending. Wiz: Yeah, I'll just use my imagination. The only major weakness Katara has shown in battle is she has left herself open to attack on multiple occasions; her fights with Mai and Ty Lee are perfect examples, and she only got the upper hand because of Appa. Boomstick: But more often than not, if you're not on your best game, Katara will most likely throw you onto your butt, and it will be very, very painful. Katara: She lied to you. She was protecting the last waterbender. Yon Rha: Who? Katara: Me! Amon Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Water Users